wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowILoveIt/Why I hate Matt, and why you should too.
So, this is just a blog I'm gonna use to vent out on why I hate Matt, A.K.A., Edgy Bald Guy. (Nickname given to him by CelestiaTheGreatPrincess. She's a funny one, that's for sure.) So listen, I have had annoying experiences before in Video Games, but none come close to my experience in Wii Sports with Matt. I was trying to get to him in Boxing with Miyu (Not that big of a surprise considering she's my 1# favorite Mii). When I finally got to him, it was the most unbalanced heep of trite I have ever went through. Like, I get it if was supposed to be a challenge, but it was straight up Impossible, what with him just jabing and hooking me from left to right. He didn't give me enough time to think, due to him going all on me everytime I made the most small mistake known to mankind. He's not even that good, he just blocks 99% of the time and proceeds to act like a worm, swirving left and right. Do something, you jerk! After I defeated him, I'm like "yeah, we did it!" and then my objective changed from taking down Matt to getting Max Level... Or so I thought, until Matt just makes his pressence known AGAIN! Dude, I already took you down. Why are you coming back?! It was a step by freaking step process at that point. Face Matt, beat him, face him again, beat him again, face him the THIRD FREAKING TIME, and then beat him. It was the most annoying thing on Earth... Then I wanted to beat the Baseball Champ, Sakura, but guess who I had to face after I defeated Elisa... Matt. He's horribly low leveled in Baseball, and somehow, he and his freaking team just manage to slam me to the cleaners. I'm putting force on my swings! What do you mean it goes straight to Matt?! The game knew I grew a hatred for Matt after Boxing, that it just wanted me to get more enraged! He's one of the worst players! I'm swinging the bat as hard as I can, and it still goes to him! WHAT THE HECK?! Let me hit the ball to the outfield, and STOP giving Matt every advantage! Then came along Wii Sports Resort. Swordplay Duel was pretty easy. Made me think he lost this good luck charm he had before... Boy, was I wrong. I then went into Speed Slice, and it was literal torture... to my soul. The guy just guesses how you have to slice it. Give me some time to process what I have to DO! My mind was as slow as a freaking turtle on a sticky floor. It's good to know that Matt takes advantage of your brain processing what you have to do so that he can be the most ANNOYING SON OF A DEAD HORSE this Earth has ever seen. Finally, after all that torture, I finally beat him. God, I felt so alive! But then the stupid trend of memes come in. "Matt's a god" "Matt is immortal" "Matt is a deity" NO HE'S NOT! HE'S RANKED HORRIBLY LOW IN RANKINGS IN THIS WIKI, AND YOU GO AHEAD AND SAY THAT HE'S THE BEST ATHLETE ON EARTH, EVEN THOUGH, IN REALITY, HE IS FREAKING MEDIOCRE!? The internet is freaking dumb. Anyway, that's all I have to say. This overrated bald son of a gun can go break his own knees for all I care. Why did Nintendo think it was such a good idea to pair Miyu and Lucía with THIS jerk?! Category:Blog posts